Hardware devices, such as integrated circuits, in server computers and other electronic systems sometimes fail after the systems have been put into service. When a hardware failure occurs, the faulty device must be identified and replaced as quickly as possible to minimize system down time. An electronic system may include diagnostics intended to identify a faulty device. Such diagnostics are often unable to identify a single device as causing a fault detected in the system.